


No Poison at Woodstock

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tries to make a point about music.... or something</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Poison at Woodstock

**Author's Note:**

> written in 20 minutes for thenewpub  
> Prompt: Woodstock

“No Sam , listen! You know that shit was epic! All those hippy chicks running around practicing 'free love'” Dean takes his hands off the wheel to make air quotes around the words and Sam kind of really wants to hit him. Not only are they breaking the speed limit on a deserted rainy highway when he let's go of the wheel? Dean is also being kind of an idiot. Again

“Really , Dean? Really? You are reducing one of the greatest cultural events of an ensure generation to the multiple chances for getting laid” Sam shakes his head and looks out the side-window.

“AHA! So you ADMIT IT!” Dean bellows in triumph pointing a finger in his brothers face.

Sam kind of wants to grab that finger and snap it off, for a second. “Admit what?” Sam says dredging up the most condescending tone he can manage without knowing what the hell Dean is talking about.

“You are admitting that THIS is a part of a great CULTURAL EVENT” he says waving a handful of cassettes in Sam's face.

Sam arches an eyebrow at him and delicately plucks a tape out of the pawful Dean is holding. He holds up the 'Poison” tape ignoring the Jimmy Hendrix and CCR and Santana Dean is also holding.  
He smirks at his brother and Dean has the good grace to flush a little.

The battle over Deans crappy music is one Sam knows he's never going to win but he'll take this little win. He thinks dropping the tape back into the box under his seat.

“Still gotta admit it Sammy. It would have been epic” Dean tells him and drops the CCR into the tape player.

Sam sighs and looks out the window “Don't have to admit anything” he grumbles and wishes for headphones.


End file.
